Trymon
Trymon is an evil wizard and the main antagonist of the book Terry Pratchett`s The Color of Magic, and its TV movie adaptation. In the TV movie, he was played by Tim Curry. Biography A level eight wizard from the Unseen University the wizard college. He tires to ge to the top 'via dead man`s pointy shoes' meaning that to move up you would need an empty pair of curly shoes (showing wizard status) even if you have to empty them yourself. He was once a classmate with the film's protagonist Rincewind who later flunked out of the school. While Rincewind takes Twoflower (Discowlorld`s first touist) on a tour of the Disc without him dying or Rincewind will be killed by the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork. After Rincewind leaves witth Twoflower (who accidenlty sets th whole of Ankh-Morpork on fire) the head wizard Galder Weatherwax finds out that one of the eight great spells from the legendary spellbook called the Octavo is missing. A while back on a bet Rincewind had went to the Octavo and read a page from it causing one of it spells to go into his mind making it impossibal for him to learn any other spells. This is important because the way to stop the end of all life on the Disc is to read all eight spells at once and one of them were gone. It is agreed that the Arch-chancellor (Galder Weatherwax) is the one to speak all eight spell to gain maxium power, but Trymon wants power for himself. He kills several wizards until he is one under Galder Weatherwax and tries sevral times to take him out but fails every time. When the Octavo creates a mist spell to help Rincewind who was at the moment being sacraficed by the Krullians (long story) the first showing of the end are coming. A bright red star appears in the sky and the wizards go up to the Tower of Art to see it. Arch-chancellor Galder Weatherwax and Trymon are the first up there and Trymon tries to throw a dagger at Weatherwax but the Arc-chancellor shoots him with a fireball. Getting up and deeply angered Trymon throws the dagger at Galder but with a spell Weatherwax sends the dagger in an orbit and shoots it back at Trymon but it lands at his feet. That was when the enchanted silver arrow which was meant to kill Rincewind came back (due to the Octavo protecting Rincewind) and takes off the Arch-chanceellor hat that Weatherwax was wearing. Taking the hat Trymon pushes Weatherwax off the Tower of Art (which is over four hundred stories high) to his death. Trymon, now Arch-chancellor, sends out a bounty hunter to take Rincewind to bring the spell back but the bounty hunter is thwarted due to Rincewind and Twoflower new friend Cohen the Barbarian. They make it back to Ankh-Morpork where the sky is now red with the giant star which is shown to have eight moons circling around it. Trymon then takes the Octavo and prison the other wizards in the dungeon where the Octavo was kept. Rincewind comes and break open the door and he, Twoflower, and the wizards go up and see a glowing light coming from the Tower of Art. When reading the seven spells remaining in the Octavo, Trymon releases creatures from the Dungeon Dimension. Then it stops. The wizard go up to congratulate Trymon to get on his good side and then Twoflower convinces Rincewind to try and fight Trymon. Up on the Tower of Art Rincewind sees that Trymon now had the portal to the Dungeon Dimension where his eyes should be. Trymon also has turned all the other wizards to stone and he tries to grab the spell out of Rincewind`s mind. When Rincewind dosnt hand over the spell Trymon easliy defeats him but then Twoflower comes at him with a sword but Trymon knocks it out of his hand. But then Rincewind and Twoflower defeat Trymon and the last spell comes out of Rincewind head in a purple fireball. The spell goes through the air and hit Trymon turning him to stone and shattering him into dust, killing him instantly. Afterwards Rincewind reads all eight spells from the Octavo which come back to it after the death of Trymon. Then the smnall moons circling the red star break apart to be turtle eggs that belong to Great A`Tuin the star turtle that carries the Disc (Great A`Tuin carries on he or she`s back four ginat elephants which carry the Disc). During the course of the movie the Krullians try and find out the sex of the turtle. Great A`Tuin flies way from the star with her children and Dicworld is safe. But the Astrozoologists on Krull have one last say on the sex of the turtle. ("So that means that the Turtle is female?" "I think that it all a matter of perspctive"). Trivia *In the film, he slips on a banana peel, causing his earlier spell, which Rincewind deflected with the book, to hit him, turning him to stone. He is later accidentally dropped and shattered by workers moving him, and his pieces subsequently made into a rockery. **The Storm King is killed in a similar way in the 2017 film My Little Pony: The Movie; he is turned to stone by his own weapon and shattered to pieces. Unlike the Storm King, however, it is implied that being turned to stone in itself is the cause of Trymon's death, as that was the point in which the spells in his head were returned to the book, which happens in the event of the death of the one who carries them, plus Rincewind says that the wizards cannot be turned back. Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains